


The Fallen made me fell. And then Ascended.

by GeoFender



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau main POV, Beau reminescing stuff, Canon Compliant, Canon gore, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by a beth crowley song, It fucking fits beauyasha, Molly mentions, Song: Warrior (Beth Crowley), The LETTER mentions, The Maiden Flight, about how she fell more and more in love for Yasha, basically me vomitimg peek events of beauyasha story, soft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Ovvero: come Beau si è innamorata sempre di più di Yasha. Passo dopo passo.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: FemSlash FanWeek 2020





	The Fallen made me fell. And then Ascended.

**Author's Note:**

> Assolutamente non betata, scritta di getto in un giorno ed è l'equivalente del mio elaborare cose dalla webserie riguardo queste due.
> 
> Diversi termini sono lasciati in lingua originale perché suonavano meglio della traduzione, che ufficialmente non esiste. Enjoy!

Yasha… era letteralmente un angelo caduto. Nei pochi momenti morti tra un incarico e l’altro, Beau aveva rispolverato tomi risalenti forse ai tempi della Calamità nelle varie succursali della Cobalt Soul, almeno quando avevano avuto l’occasione di fermarsi per più di un giorno o due. Col tempo era divenuto più facile, grazie all’acquisita capacità di Caleb di disegnare cerchi e rune per il teletrasporto, in modo da poter scagliare l’incantesimo che permetteva di spostarsi da un punto all’altro di Exandria.

Yasha, seppur si ritenesse una persona un po’ strana, era un Aasimar. Da definizione, secondo quei tomi polverosi, era una creatura umanoide con sangue angelico che le scorreva nelle vene. Un angelo, un qualcosa di poetico, un qualcosa di astratto, talmente lontano da non sembrare vero. Ma Yasha era carne, era sangue, era muscoli che guizzavano quando brandiva _Magician's Judge_ , lo spadone a due mani, o _Skingorger_ , la lama curva e frastagliata color ruggine, senza guardia.

Molte notti si era svegliata, scattando seduta su un letto di qualche taverna o nel suo giaciglio sotto la cupola magica di Caleb, la bocca aperta in un grido muto, le dita che tastavano la cicatrice che la spada le aveva lasciato nella maledetta Cattedrale dell’Alba a Rexxentrum. Era frastagliata quanto l’arma dall’apparenza demoniaca e, nelle notti di tempesta, giurava di sentirla pulsare, quasi al ritmo dei battiti del suo cuore.  
  
Era giunta a quella conclusione mettendo insieme una serie di indizi, annotati metodicamente ogni sera -quando non si intratteneva con una bella donzella, che fosse un’altra umana, una Nana, un’elfa o un’altra Aasimar, seppur l’opposto di Yasha- nel suo diario rivestito di pelle cobalto, come il colore simbolo e prestanome dell’ordine monastico di cui faceva parte, no tanto perché voleva spiare la donna ma… l’aveva catturata. Dal primo momento in cui aveva incontrato il suo guardo.

Sguardo particolare, quello di Yasha. Un’iride violetto e l’altro verde acqua. E poi avance, sempre spinte di cui si rendeva conto -erano davvero becere a volte, ne era consapevole- e Yasha… nulla. Stoica, come fatta di pietra, di quella estratta dalla civiltà nanica finché il mondo ne aveva memoria, e non le ricambiava per niente.

Non che cercasse attivamente di entrare nelle sue braghe, era un po’ un gioco quello, a cui si sarebbe sottratta a una sola e semplice parola del Barbaro, perché non era così incivile e rozza come appariva, almeno quando si trattava di consenso e di donne in generale. E poi… l’arena.

Vi erano entrati un po’ per gioco, un po’ per guadagnare monete d’oro e sembrava divertente, stando al volantino che pubblicizzava quel torneo. Un urlo era riecheggiato nell’arena, straziante, primordiale, dando l’impressione di sferzare l’aria mentre affrontavano un corpulento orco fiancheggiato da alcuni metalupi. Ma no, quell’improvviso movimento d’aria non era affatto dovuto all’ _Ira_ di Yasha, bensì a gigantesche ali scheletriche, membranose, e di un nero tanto intenso da sembrar risucchiare la luce che illuminava i volti imperlati di sudore del resto del Mighty Nein.

Proprio come le particelle di luce, le iridi di un vibrante blu di Beau vennero attirate da quell’apparizione ultraterrena, la schiena ampia e pallida che si contraeva in perfetto sincrono di un singolo battito d’ali. Doveva esserne terrorizzata, il monaco, di quell’angelo caduto, forse vendicatore e colmo d’ira, ma aveva invece stretto ancor di più la presa sul suo bo, un sorriso eccitato in volto, pronta a combattere con lei spalla a spalla.

  
  
Ali, ali candide l’avevano avvolta, credendo di essere sul punto morire di nuovo, schiantandosi sulla superficie acquatica in cui si gettava fragorosa una cascata. E Beau non aveva mai pensato di poter vivere a lungo, ma l’idea di passare nel regno della Regina Corvo in maniera così idiota faceva schifo persino a lei. _Per Ioun_ , avevano affrontato demoni, non morti e creature dell’Abisso, non poteva finire così. E, difatti, la sua caduta si arrestò, percependo una luce calda e radiosa attorno a sé. E… profumo di pastelli a cera.

Aveva alzato lo sguardo, incontrandone un altro violetto e verde acqua, dolce e… preoccupato? Okay, no, aveva fatto la parte della donzella in pericolo per un istante, tanto drammatica, ma comunque non ci teneva a crepare così, nella maniera meno epica possibile. Era come… farlo dopo esser stati assorbiti in un cubo gelatinoso e finire l’ossigeno. O venire digeriti da esso, non aveva idea di come funzionassero quei cosi. O forse lo sapeva, era probabile che l’avesse studiato alla Cobalt Soul, ma spesso si addormentava a lezione.

Non che fosse importante, al momento, aveva solo nascosto il viso sul collo di Yasha, proteggendosi dal vento dovuto alla caduta ormai arrestata. Aveva sognato per notti e notti quelle braccia avvolgerla e il fatto di non essere coperta di sangue –o dover pagare cinque monete d’oro- era stato un privilegio enorme. Nessun tomo su cui si era consumata gli occhi, per quanto antico fosse, nominava la possibilità di un Aasimar caduto di perdere quell’oscurità insediatasi nel suo cuore. Solo fiabe, a le fiabe erano per bambini, fantasie da cui farsi viziare e coccolare che non sarebbero state mai vere.

Per una volta, però, era felice che quella fantasia che non pensava di possedere, fosse veritiera.  
  
« Beau? Beauregard? »  
  
Una voce roca, quasi piccola si udì nell’ampia camera da letto, la luce artificiale delle due lune di Exandria, una replica magica in quella dimensione in cui si trovava quella torre, penetrava le vetrate colorate, schiarendo i toni della stanza di Beau, che andavano dal blu profondo, al cobalto, passando dall’acquamarina al grigio-azzurro.

Dovevano garantire un po’ di calma, in teoria, ma quella note la calma e il sonno non prendevano il sopravvento su di lei e nemmeno scrivere e cercare di collegare informazioni aiutavano. Un pallido braccio tatuato con fiore, rampicanti e rune luccicò, l’inchiostro infuso di polvere di smeraldo sotto la sua pelle, emerse dal lenzuolo azzurro pallido e la sua proprietaria si girò su un fianco, lasciando che il tessuto scivolasse appena, fresco, lo sguardo violetto e verde acqua osservò veloce e con facilità i dintorni.

Beau le dava le spalle, seduta sul letto, la vecchia veste acquamarina e cobalto tipica della Cobalt Soul l’unica cosa a coprirla, l’occhio stilizzato tatuato in giada sulla nuca in contrasto con la pelle scura sembrava fissare Yasha, il ricordo di Mollymauk la fece sussultare. Ma allungò comunque una mano l’Aasimar, la stessa man che portava impressi i rampicanti smeraldo, sfiorando gentile un lato del collo del monaco, scostando i capelli scuri che aveva il privilegio di vedere sciolti e non portati in una treccia.

Il respirò di Beau cambiò, arrestandosi per un istante, prima di rilassarsi e anzi, andando incontro a quelle mani, quelle dita che si erano strette su impugnature di spade e avevano ucciso e si erano intrise di sangue.  
  
« Sei… dovresti dormire, Yash. Eiselcross è gelida e dobbiamo conservare energie, se vogliamo combattere decentemente, domani. »  
  
Tentò di essere convincente l’Expositor, ma Yasha riuscì a leggere nella sua voce la stanchezza e il tormento che non dava pace a Beau quella notte. E poi era conscia che non si sarebbero dovuti muovere il giorno successivo, se non per teletrasportarsi dalla regione in cui si trovavano a Nicodranas, per riposarsi e assorbire il calore e il sole che caratterizzava la Menagerie Coast, in cui la città portuale vivace era situata. Si meritavano del riposo, quelle ultime settimane erano state intense.

  
  
« Torna a letto, Beau. _Per favore_. »

Pronunciò quelle due ultime parole in Celestiale e il monaco si arrese ad esse, curvando la schiena e lasciando che la veste leggera le scivolasse dalle spalle, poi sul pavimento. Rivolse un sorriso timido, colpevole a Yasha e non protestò, sdraiandosi sul materasso e poggiando la testa sul cuscino, esalando un sospiro di sollievo.

  
  
« Ti ho già detto che mi hai conquistata anche quando ti credevo un mistero, avvolta in un scialle pieno di piume e che rendeva quasi un’ombra, eh Yash? »


End file.
